


Trumped Up

by catsonvenus



Category: Politics - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:42:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8340241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsonvenus/pseuds/catsonvenus
Summary: “Don? Are you, ashamed of me?” Putin finally asked, palms sweaty, heart beating. He felt he already knew the answer.“No! Of course not, you know this! I just want to win the election, you know this! You want me to win this election, don’t you? We just have to keep, all this, a secret.”“I understand.” Putin said coldly, hanging up the phone.





	1. Chapter 1

President Vladimir Putin’s hand hovered over the call button, his stomach filled with butterflies. He finally sighed and tapped the call button. 

After a few rings, a voice answered, “Hello, this is Donald Trump speaking.” 

“Uh, Hi, Don. It’s Putin.” 

Putin heard Trump swearing under his breath.

“Fuck, babe, I’m so sorry, everything I said on TV, I promise it wasn’t true.” 

Putin was quiet for a minute. 

“Put-put? Are you still there?” 

“Yeah, I’m just. I don’t know, Don.”

There was a tension-filled silence on both ends. 

“Don? Are you, ashamed of me?” Putin finally asked, palms sweaty, heart beating. He felt he already knew the answer. 

“No! Of course not, you know this! I just want to win the election, you know this! You want me to win this election, don’t you? We just have to keep, all this, a secret.”

“I understand.” Putin said coldly, hanging up the phone. 

 

He let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He felt the sting of tears on his eyes, and he couldn’t remember the last time he cried. He understood. He understood perfectly. Politics are a dirty game, and you gotta do whatever you gotta do to get to the top. He knew this. 

He couldn’t help but feel, betrayed, wronged, at the situation at hand. The thought that he loved Don more than Don loved him haunted him. He knew asking Trump to publically acknowledge everything that had together would be political suicide, but he hated living his life in secret like this, but for Don he’d do anything. 

He opened up his computer and closed out all the hacking software windows and logged into his Trump fan-blog, run by his alias. He read some self-insert Trump fanfics, knowing he’d experienced them all. The fics were filled with nostalgia and tugged memories from his mind, and he felt these were more his diary than mere fiction.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Putin called in sick to work, and was busy moping around the house watching his favorite episodes of Hitler’s speeches when he heard a knock at the door. 

He wondered who it possibly be, knowing that his large mansion was surrounded by a small army, a moat, a no-fly zone overhead, not to mention the several nukes ready to launch on the sides of the house. 

He answered the door to a sheepish Donald Trump. 

“Don, I-“ Putin started. 

“Please, I’m sorry. You know how much you mean to me.” 

“Do I, Don? Do I really know? I hate living like this. _You_ know this.” He glared at the man in front of him. 

“I’m sorry, I just,” Trump began, not knowing what to do with himself. 

“That’s what I thought.” Putin said, ice cold as a Siberian winter.


	3. Chapter 3

Trump sighed, stepping on up on the stage that the third presidential debate, ready to throw it all away for the man who taught him to love, the man he would trade anything in the world for, and he was about to prove it. 

Exactly 3 minutes into the debate, Hillary brought up Putin (again). 

“You’d know a lot about hacking, I’d assume, from Putin.” Hillary argued. 

“I would actually. America, I have an announcement to make. I love President Vladimir Putin. I sucked his dick. He sucked mine. He knows all my kinks. In fact, part of the reason I’m running for president is because I have a big public humiliation kink. I love him. But we’re not gay, no homo guys, we’re really good bros. He’s a good hombre.” 

Everyone was completely dumbfounded, except for Hillary, who cackled at Trump’s defeat. 

Suddenly, the roof is lifted up by a large airplane. Everyone is frozen in shock. The plane tosses the roof aside. It gets close to the ground and drops out President Putin and many bodyguards. Putin throws Trump the warmest smile, illuminated and gleeful. 

Putin claps his hands and out of the plane drops a motorcycle, perfectly intact. 

Putin mounts the motorcycle, Trump’s arms wrapped around his waist, and they ride off into the sunset. Turns out it was a flying motorcycle.


	4. Epilogue

Trump was never heard from again and assumed to be living with Putin. Under the circumstances, Hillary won the presidential election by default. She appoints Bernie Sanders to all other jobs within the Legislative Branch and everyone is happy. All previous Trump supporters seceded, and their country was taken over by Mexico.


End file.
